Blood Thirsty
by KUROXFAI
Summary: Minor Sakura/Syroan bashing. As always Kurogane/Fai pairing. This story is fiction, and based off of a romanian historical happening. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

In a far away land, there once lived a princess. She was fair and beautiful, with corn silk blond hair that was cropped into a neat bob that fell right to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark, moody blue, like the color of a brewing and brooding sea. She was loved by her subjects, that is, by the ones who did not know her true personality. We all know the statement "looks can be deceiving", and in this case they were.

Chapter 1

Princess Sakura sank deeper into love with herself, as she stared

longingly into the mirror. But she could not find the beauty that others see,

and could only find fault with herself, such as her perfectly taunt ghostly-

pale skin, looked to be sagging around her all to vivid eyes. Suddenly, a

strange yet extremely determined look shows itself upon her features. Off

she sets towards her dressing chambers. 'Sakura-hime!, wait up', calls

my right-hand man, and best friend Syroan, as he tries to keep up with me,

his princess as I bound through my castle halls. 'Come on Syroan, keep up'

I call back, but I wait impatiently around the bend for him, tapping my foot.

With the noise echoing forebodingly around the cavernous room. Syroan

knows where I am headed for this is the third time this month, that I

have called ten of the most beautiful girls in my land, to the castle. 'Faster

Syroan!', I yell Sakura as I tap my foot impatiently on the chambers marble

floor. We are now in my dressing room, littered around are many of my

outfits and belongings. As I begin to dig through the piles of laundered

cloth's to find an outfit that will make me look like both a princess

and a young girl. 'Ahah' I exclaim, since I have found the one I have

been looking for. As Syroan looks up, a look of pure excitement crosses my

face, as I run from the room to get changed.

***

In the ballroom, mill ten of the lands beauties. All of whom are wondering why they were chosen and to what purpose the princess has called upon them, for she just this week has called twenty girls to the castle. A small gasp is heard, and all turn to look at the balcony, where stands Sakura-hime and Syroan. All the young ladies curtsy, as is expected, and bow their heads in anticipation and respect, waiting for the princess's first words. 'Ah, young ladies you came', calls Sakura from the balcony. The young ladies curtsy again after being addressed, and call back ' Of coarse we did Sakura-hime.' We were delighted to receive your invitations '. They see Syroan lean in and whisper something to Sakura-hime, her eyes light up in recognition as she remembers. Sakura address's her subjects in a friendly manner asking if they would like to take tea with her seeing how it is late in the afternoon and is actually tea time. They accept the gracious princess's offer.

***

As they travel to the tea room the young ladies look around nervously, for they have never seen the inside of the castle except for the ballroom, since Sakura-hime likes to have masked dances. Syroan noticing their behavior leans in to the princess and whispers, 'They look nervous in this silence maybe you should talk to them'. Sakura falls back from her regal place at the front of the pack, and begins to try and mingle with the young girls, none of whom are older than 15 1/2 years old. As the atmosphere losens up, so do the visitors tongues. They begin to talk amongst them-selves and to the princess. When they near the tea room, one of the girls asks her ' If you don't mind me asking Sakura-hime,' she looks up to see Sakura nod once for her to continue 'why are we here?'. 'That is a very good question my dear, and the answer deserves to be said after tea', Sakura smiles largely at the grandeur of her own tea room, and beckons the girls in. Gasps are heard all around as they can't help but stare at the magnificence of the room. 'Please, please do sit down ladies and enjoy your hors d' oeuvres of sopapillas and vanilla tea'. The young ladies have enough will power to wait for the Hime to begin before they themselves start on the small meal.

***

After the slight snack the beauties gather around the Hime in anticipation of the answer to Ami, the youngest's question. ' In answer to your question, you are here to be trained as ladies in waiting, and I will take care of you in the best ways possible'. There are many gasps from around the princess, '... ladies in waiting?!', '... oh I could have never dreamed of something like this happening', '... this is amazing!'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sniff* i dont own the characters. they belong to the 4 goddess's known as Clamp**

***

Two months later....

_Today,_ I think. I smile devilishly for I have decided today will be the execution date. As Syroan enters my bed chamber to awaken _his _princess, and discovers me wide awake with a terrifyingly scary expression on my face. I watch as his face falls because he has realizes that I have thought of a date for the newest batch of girls. I leap out of bed shooting across the room, faster than a shooting star, to grab him in a hug and whisper 'Who is the fairest one of all?', and as always he answers 'You are'.

***

In a village, about 200 miles from the castle live's an old

man and his son.

'KUROGANE!' bellow's Clow Reed. For yet again Kurogane, his adopted son had shucked his chores to go off and train with his sword. Sighing, Clow picks up the broom and begins to sweep the dojo, the chore he had left for his son. Yelling once to Kuroganes' sister Tomoyo to come and help him.

Off on the other side of the village stands Kurogane with a blind fold on, and two targets approaching him, around them stands an audience, forming a sort of fighting ring.

The two men approach Kurgane head on till they look at each other and split up. One coming around on his right the other circling around onto his left. _I can feel the different paths_ _they chose_ thinks Kurogane, tensed and prepared to whirl and attack or defend either side. _I'll let them make the first_ _move_, he decides. Seishirō, the brother on the right signals to his younger brother Fūma, that he will attack first. _Ok Seishirō is moving first_. Kurogane, tensing up minutely waits for the feel of air parting around well honed steel. Seishirō slowly moves in and lifts up his blade prepared to bring it down into the flesh of Kurogane's right shoulder.

The harsh screams in the background went unheard as he tumbled to the left, out of the way of the slashing katana wielded by his fierce opponent. The beating drum that was his heart and the thunderous clashing of metal against metal were the only sounds that reached his ears. His opponent, Seishirō, was a large man in height, but lean and extremely well muscled. Seishirō had a long, pink scar on the right side of his face, that stretched to five-inches, obviously from a battle of swords years ago. In one smooth and fluid, but swift movement, he brought his Ninjaken up above his head, and gave it a fanciful, yet skilled swing, aiming it at where Seishirō had started to attack his side yet again. The katana was brought up to defend, Kurogane felt an opening, and attacked. Swinging his ninjaken, he caught the man's shoulder, slicing a small portion of the skin and drawing blood that cascaded down his skin like a silk ribbon. The other man, stumbling round in a drunken waltz, while grasping his injured shoulder with a shuddering breath. To the audience, his grip on his katana was visibly looser, yet did not fall from his callused hand. Running forward, Kurogane, kept his ninjaken pointed to a place in the sky behind him, literally charging head first into the battle. The other man, seemingly, was to jaded from his shoulder wound to fight back, so he brought his ninjaken forward and in one lightning fast but skillful movement, he used the dragon-carved hilt of his sword, smashing it into his sternum, knocking the breathe from him, and knocking him onto his back, gasping for air like a Kio fish out of water. Suddenly noises assaulted his ears. Flooding them like a raging wave of water, the roars and screams of joy and anger made him no-longer able to hear his heartbeat.

Fūma, standing there dumbfounded as to how in so short of time his brother ended up unconscious on the ground, did not pay enough attention to the blind-folded foe who had snuck up on him, a trained swordsman, never knew what hit him as he went down for the count. _Whew_ thought Kurogane as he swiftly undid the blind fold he had been wearing. He looked up and for the first time noticing the crowd that had formed around him and his two opponents. One face stood out from all rest of the crowds, that of which appeared to be a girls. She looked to be about 15, his age, and very tall for a girl. Her startling looks made up for it. She had ice-blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. Eyes, that were like looking in to ice. They made you feel as though you were falling into their depths. Kurogane slowly made his way towards the blond beauty...

***

Fai's POV

I saw a crowd gathering and slowly made my way towards it. In the center of the crowd was a tanned skinned youth with startlingly red eyes, and an extremely nice looking muscular body.

He was blind-folded and holding a rather large ninjaken with a very strange hilt design, facing off against two well armed opponents. For some reason I felt confident he would win. Facing where the two youths used to be he stayed ready for anything, but when I saw the one slowly advancing from behind him, I was suddenly holding my breath. Fearful that he would be injured or worse killed. I watched in stunned awe as he single handedly finished off two opponents, while he himself was using a handicap. After the fight I saw him observing the crowd, but then as if he had heard my fears for him he started to advance towards me. Without thinking, I turn-tail and ran, my feet flying over the cobblestones, faster than an a bolt of lightning. I race straight for a place that was more my prison than my home, yet still the place to find some sanctuary from _him_.


End file.
